Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of determining whether a lane change is performed and whether a vehicle enters a junction, when the vehicle is being driven on a road.
Description of the Prior Art
Recently, with the development of electronic technology, various systems for convenience and stability of a driver have been developed and applied. In particular, an autonomous driving system which enables a driver to automatically drive a vehicle to a desired destination has been developed. The autonomous driving system may improve driver convenience, but requires a technology of solving a risk such as a system error and coping with other situations while driving. The autonomous driving system requires a technology of determining whether a lane change is performed and whether a vehicle enters a junction (JC), when the vehicle is being driven in a current driving lane and on an expressway.